


i'll get better

by sebthealienn



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebthealienn/pseuds/sebthealienn
Summary: Set after Novak's loss to Marco Cecchinato earlier this year.Novak loses. Juan Martin is a sweetheart.





	i'll get better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Usually I lean towards writing Novak/Andy (Murray), but I tried writing this pairing and honestly I've become slightly obsessed with it, no regrets haha! 
> 
> I have other works to be writing as well, but I got caught up in finishing this, as writer's block is annoying me and I have no ideas for my unfinished Linkin Park fic (check out my other stories if you want wink wonk), so here's what I've been working on instead!
> 
> Also, I sort of didn't want to bother with writing accents, which is a pain overall, so now both players suddenly have the ability to speak perfect English!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"If you ask me if I'm okay," says Novak the moment Juan Martin looks like he's about to open his mouth, "I will actually leave."

The corners of Juan Martin's mouth lift up in a small smile. Novak looks away, focusing absently on the television. They're replaying his match. He wants to turn it off, but Juan Martin has the remote.

"Are you sure you don't want a hug?"

Novak's eyes flick back to his boyfriend, then relaxes, sighs in defeat, and holds out his arms. He exhales as soon as Juan Martin is next to him, pressed against him, giving off needed warmth. The crowd cheers from the TV. Novak turns from it, burying his face into the Argentine's shoulder. "I should be happy for him," he whispers, and it's only when Juan Martin shifts that he knows that he heard. "He's my friend."

There's a hand on the back of his head. "That's not how it works and you know it."

Novak nods. Juan Martin is right. He doesn't want to think about Marco anyway.

Instead, he moves away, untangling himself from the larger man's embrace. He can feel Juan Martin's eyes on him as he picks up the remote and switches the TV off. The hotel room is suddenly silent. Novak thinks it's better than hearing the commentators talk about how badly he was playing. He doesn't need that right now.

"You're angry," Juan Martin says. He sounds so sure of himself.

Novak sighs. "Yeah."

"Why?"

He refuses to look at him. There's a half-empty sports drink on the dresser, and Novak takes it. He drinks some, and swallows heavily. He isn't really thirsty. He just really doesn't want to answer, but he knows Juan Martin won't let him get away from this. "Like you said." Juan Martin clears his throat behind him. "That's not how it works. You can never be happy if you lose. You play to win. I know it's a bad thing, that I'm angry, but I can't help it."

There's movement, and the couch creaks, and then there are arms wrapped around his torso. Juan Martin rests his chin on his shoulder. Novak leans his head back, letting his eyes fall shut. He can feel the Argentine's knees pressing against his lower thighs, and smiles gently at the thought of Juan Martin trying to make himself smaller. 

"I'm not angry at Marco," he continues, although Juan Martin probably knows that already. The guy can read him like an open book. "He played well. Better than me."

"Yes," Juan Martin's voice is low. "But you were good too."

Novak chokes out a laugh. "Not good enough."

"Nole."

Novak doesn't say anything. Juan Martin's arms tighten. "It was your first Grand Slam after your elbow, Novak. It takes time to get back into shape."

Juan Martin has a point. Novak doesn't want to acknowledge that. "I'll get better," he says. 

Juan Martin hums. It sends chills down Novak's spine. He takes one of Juan Martin's hands, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. He smiles softly. 

"I'll get better."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for the following pairings:
> 
> Rafa/Roger  
> Novak/Andy  
> Juan Martín/Novak
> 
> Please please PLEASE let me know!! I would be happy to write some that I like, plus it would help get rid of some writer's block! Thanks!


End file.
